From Behind The Shadow
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 Matt didn't take it seriously...he thought it was prank until he's left fighting for his life. Danny didn't know and feels his new relationship with Jordan is to blame. Harriet realizes how much she needs Matt in her life. Please RR MH JD ch6
1. Rumours

**Yeps, another new one I couldn't help myself!! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**From Behind The Shadow**

**Rumours:**

Matt headed into his office, pausing as he past Suzanne's desk, but kept his eyes on the newspaper that was in his hand.

"There's a picture of Harriet and me in here from yesterday." He stated.

"I saw." She smiled slightly. "It's cute."

Matt looked at her. "It's not cute."

"It's terrible." She changed her comment without a second thought.

"What do you mean it's terrible?" He questioned.

She sighed. "It says you guys are back together...Are you?"

"No, we went out for lunch!" He claimed. "Simon was meant to come with us but he backed out at the last minute...I only went because I was hungry."

"I could have ordered you some food in." She pointed out.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Are there any messages for me?"

She tried to hide her smirk. "No, except Danny said to let you know that the meeting for this afternoon has been cancelled..."

"Great." He replied, heading inside his office.

"Oh, also..." She picked up a bit of paper to read off of. "You're going to die a horrible and slow death."

He stopped in his doorway and slowly turned to look at her.

"If this is about the raise Danny promised you..." He started.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not from me...Someone left it here for you."

"Harriet?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I didn't see who do it."

He took the note off of her and read the whole thing before throwing it in the trash.

"Don't you think you should keep that?" She asked.

"It's some idiot's idea of a joke." He told her. "I've had hundreds."

"It didn't sound like they were joking..."

"Suzanne, I guarantee you that it's just a prank." He stated. "I'll be in my office, trying to fix the E.R sketch."

Suzanne sighed and went back to work; if Matt wasn't worried then there was no reason for her to be either.

_XxXxX_

It was Friday morning Matt was working hard on a sketch, trying to get it just right when Danny walked in.

"How's it going?"

"Can't stop...Got to work..." Matt answered.

"Good, glad to hear it." Danny sat down in front of the desk.

Matt tried to ignore him but even with him just sat there silently was distracting him.

"What? What is it that you want?!" He exclaimed after a few minutes.

"I thought you were working..."

"Apparently not." He leaned back in his chair. "Just tell me what's going on and then we can all get back to what we were doing."

"You and Harriet seem to spending a lot of time together."

"We went out for lunch once!" He stated but Danny gave him a look. "Okay twice..."

"And what about this morning?"

"That was coffee, it's different."

"Matt..." Danny sighed, leaning forwards and taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"I haven't done anything!" He said defensively.

"But you're thinking about it."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are...I know you!" Danny replied.

"I thought you'd be happy that we're friends." Matt said. "Instead of fighting all the time."

"Yeah, it's great that you're getting along, but I don't want either of you to get hurt again."

"Danny, it's not a problem."

"I think it is."

"Look, we're not back together... we're not thinking about getting back together..." He assured him. "Yeah, it's nice spending time with her again but we still have a lot of things to talk about and stuff to sort out...That's why we're spending time together."

"And that's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just be careful."

"Yes, Mom."

"Don't get smart with me..." Danny said standing up. "And get back to work."

Matt rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

_XxXxX_

"You got another letter..." Suzanne informed him, later that day as she walked into his office. "And here's your coffee."

"Thanks." He took the cup. "What does it say?"

"Pretty much the same as the others." She replied. "Maybe you should let someone know about this."

"Nah, it's fine...If this guy wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Cos it's not a big deal. I'm not going to get all scared by some jealous loser."

"Maybe you should still tell Danny."

"He'll freak out."

"Maybe he has reason too."

"Suzanne, just forget it, okay." Matt sighed. "So what, I got a couple of letters... big deal."

"8 letters in 3 days..."

"Just trash the letter and forget about it." He told her again.

She sighed. "Yes, sir."

A few minutes after the door closed behind her, Matt's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered but there was no one on the line. "Hello...Look, whoever this is, just stop it okay! It's not funny… It's not cool..."

He hung up and let the phone drop to the desk. He hadn't told Suzanne about the phone calls he has been getting to his cell phone nor about the emails he was sent. He knew she'd just worry even more and would tell Danny; who would set up a 24-hour security team to follow Matt around. There was nothing to worry about... It was just probably some kid, trying to get on TV.

_XxXxX_

"Tell me again, why aren't you going to the wrap party?" Matt asked as he followed Danny down the corridor, as they were getting ready to do the live show.

"Jordan and I want to spend some time together."

"You can't do that at the wrap party?"

"No, Matt...We want to be alone..." He rolled his eyes. "Is that okay, with you?"

"I guess..." He shrugged. "This is weird."

"What is?"

"Us not doing things together any more."

"We do stuff together."

"Not like before."

"God Matt, you make it sound like we're a couple or something." Danny commented.

"Fine, I won't share my feelings with you again."

"Can I have that in writing?" Danny replied. "You going to the wrap party?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "Might be weird."

"Why?"

"Cos Harriet will be there."

Danny stopped and turned to look at him. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing!"

"Matt?!"

"She got some roses sent to her and she thought they were from me." He explained. "I got a 5 minute lecture on what kind of message it sent out to people if I send her flowers, before I got chance to tell her I didn't send them."

"And?" Danny promoted.

"Then she got mad cos I didn't send them..."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Matt replied. "Woman are very complicated."

"No, just the ones you date." Danny quipped and started to walk again.

"Coming from the guy who's been divorced twice." Matt called after him.

_XxXxX_

Matt had stayed and re-watched the show after everyone had left. Not because he didn't think it was a good show but he wanted an excuse not to go with everyone to the wrap party. He still hadn't made up his mind about whether he should go or not. He didn't know what to say to Harriet...Suzanne was still going on at him about the letters and it would be no fun without Danny there.

He decided to just go home and get some rest. It had been a long week. When he reached the car park, his cell started to ring.

"Hello?" There was no one there. "Not this again, look..."

Matt stopped when he heard the sound of screeching wheels from behind him. He turned and was blinded by headlights as a car came towards him at speed, not giving him any chance to move out of the way.

The hood of the car made hard contact with both his legs, flipping his body into the air before he crashed down onto the windscreen, the glass smashing as he did. Suddenly the car reversed, causing Matt to roll off the car, cracking his head hard on the concrete.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	2. Waiting For News

**Hey, here's the next part! I hope you like it! Please review! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**From Behind The Shadows**

**Waiting For News**

"Have you picked a movie yet?" Danny called out from his kitchen.

"I'm looking! For a movie director, you have a real bad movie collection." Jordan replied.

Danny appeared in the doorway. "I was too busy making movies instead of watching them."

Jordan looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "Nice apron."

He looked down at himself. "Thanks."

She carefully got to her feet and walked over to him. "The food ready yet?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"I'm eating for two!"

"You sure it not more like 5 or 6?" He raised an eyebrow.

She slapped his arm. "Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"This is my house." He stated. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Because you always do what I say." She said sweetly.

"Just pick a movie." He replied, turning and going back into the kitchen.

Jordan laughed lightly and walked back over to Danny's Dvd collection. She sighed when her cell phone started to ring. She frowned when she saw the caller ID was Jack Rudolph.

"Hello?"

"Jordan, where are you?!"

"Uh, why?" She asked, slowly not really wanting to reveal that she was at Danny's house. Jack knew about her relationship with him, but they hadn't talked about it yet. She didn't want that conversation now. Not on the only night that it was just the two of them.

"I can't get hold of Danny."

"Jack, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait till Monday morning." She sighed.

"Jordan, it's Matt..." He cut in.

A few minutes later Danny walked back in and dropped down on the couch next to Jordan just as she slowly lowered the phone from her ear.

"Okay, your food will be ready in ten minutes..." He told her.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

He frowned slightly. "Are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

"It... It was Jack..."

"What did he want?"

"He...he's at studio 60..."

"Jordan, you better not have agreed to go back to work." Danny started. "This is the first night we've had alone..."

"Danny, just listen to me..."

"What's going on?"

"Danny, it's Matt."

"What about him?" Danny questioned, concern creeping over him.

"He's...He's been involved in some kind of accident."

"What?!"

"Jack said that he was hit by a car." Jordan explained.

"But he's okay, right?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know..." She took his hand. "Jack didn't go into details... he... he was trying to get hold of you..."

"I left my cell at work..." Danny whispered. "Matt will be fine...I know he will."

"Yeah, he's strong." Jordan forced a smile. Jack hadn't told her how bad it was, but judging from what he did say, it was bad enough...she just didn't know how to tell Danny that.

"We...we should get down to the hospital or something, right?" He said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, come on...Lets go." She stood up.

The drive to the hospital was silent. Jordan sat in the cab beside Danny, her hand tightly wrapped around his. She had never seen him like this before. He had always been in control. No matter what the situation was, he was the strong one. The one that stayed calm. She squeezed his hand gently, hoping it would give him some kind of comfort but he didn't even look at her in reply. He just continued to stare ahead; a small frowned firmly fixed on his face.

_**XxXxX**_

Jordan trailed slightly behind Danny as he stalked through the corridors of the hospital to where they told them to wait for news on Matt.

"Jack? What's happened? Where is he?" Danny asked, seeing Jack stood talking to someone, he didn't recognise.

"Danny, Jordan... you took your time." Jack turned to face them.

"Where is he?!" Danny repeated.

"They had to take him into surgery."

Danny paused, letting the information sink in. If they were operating on him then it was serious.

"Why?" He asked but wasn't sure whether he wanted to know the full answer.

"They said something about internal bleeding." Jack sighed. "But they didn't tell me much else."

Danny slowly sat down on a chair and sat next to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently and her other hand taking hold of his tightly.

"He's going to be okay. He's strong." She whispered.

Danny didn't reply, he looked up at Jack. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure... It was in the studio car park. A car hit him. The driver drove off."

"They just left him there to die?!"

"The police are dealing with it now." Jack assured him. "They're talking to a few witnesses and watching the security cameras... They'll find whoever did this."

Danny slowly sat back in his chair, silently trying to work out what to do next.

"Harriet..."

"What?" Jordan looked at him.

"Someone needs to tell Harriet." He replied. "She should know... She should be here...in case he... she should be here."

Jordan nodded slowly. "I'll get someone to bring her here."

"Thank you." Danny whispered before falling silent again.

_**XxXxX**_

"Danny? What's going on?" Harriet asked, 30 minutes later when she arrived at the hospital. "They said something about Matt being hurt...Is he okay?"

"Harri..." Danny stood up face her. He opened his mouth to explain but no words came out.

"Okay, Danny...you're scaring me a little now. What's going on? Where's Matt?" She asked.

"How much have they told you?" Jordan asked, when she realised Danny couldn't tell her.

"Nothing! I was dragged out of the wrap party and told I had to get down here because Matt had been hurt!"

"He was hit by a car."

Harriet's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Outside the studio…" She explained. "We haven't heard much...All we know is that he has been taken into surgery because of internal bleeding."

"Oh my god." She whispered. "What...Why?"

"We're not really sure yet..." Jordan continued. "Jack is talking to the police now about it. They think it was an accident and whoever it was just drove off."

Harriet slowly sat down next to Danny before turning to look at him.

"He will be okay, won't he, Danny?" She asked quietly.

He just looked at her for a moment, wishing he told her that everything would be okay...that Matt would be okay but he couldn't, instead he just shrugged slightly.

Jordan saw Jack heading towards them, walking quickly. She could tell from the look on his face, he had found out something new.

"What did the police say?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Have you found out who did this?" Harriet added.

"Does Matt have any enemies?" He asked, ignoring them.

"What kind of question is that?" Danny replied.

"Has he pissed anyone off lately?"

"Jack, this is Matt we're talking about... He does it every week." He stated. "What's going on?"

"The police don't think this was an accident." He informed them.

"What?" Harriet asked. "Someone did this on purpose?"

"They looked at the security cameras and they said it looks like whoever did it had been waiting for Matt to come out." Jack explained. "Matt got a phone call and the car sped up behind him...He had no chance of getting out of the way."

"No, this can't be right!" Danny exclaimed. "Why would anyone want to do this to him?!"

"I don't know Danny, but they came back a second time."

"What?"

"They hit him the first time and then reversed... They drove towards him again but by then people had started to come and see what was going on, so they took off." Jack told him. "Whoever it was...They were trying to kill him."

"Oh my god..." Harriet whispered.

"I'll kill them." Danny muttered. "Who is it, Jack?! The police must have some idea! Who is it?!"

"I don't know but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you..." Jack replied. "I know you're upset..."

"Oh screw you, Jack! Stop trying to act like you care!" Danny exclaimed. "I bet the only reason you're here is because you're worried how this would effect you and your damn network!"

"Danny, maybe you should calm down..." Jordan suggested quietly.

"My best friend might die because of some sick freak and you want me to calm down?!" He raised his voice. "He could die! I could never see him again! I'd never work with him again!"

"Look, we don't know how serious this is..." Jordan started.

"They're operating on him! It's serious!" Danny snapped.

"Everyone is doing all they can! There is no use you getting all worked up!" Jack said.

"Get lost, Jack..." Danny muttered, walking off and sitting further down the corridor away from them all.

Jordan stood up to follow him but Harriet grabbed her arm gently to stop her.

"He needs space." She said gently.

"But..."

"He'll be fine... just give him space... once he knows Matt will be okay...Then he'll be back to normal." Harriet stated. "It's the same with Matt, when Danny is okay, he's okay... it's always been the way with them... it always will be."

Jordan looked at her for a minute before replying. "What if Matt isn't okay?"

Harriet fell silent; she didn't know...He had always been okay.

"I'm going to head down to the studio...I'll have someone get all the cast and crew together...They need to know what's going on." Jack stated.

"Yeah, maybe someone knows something." Jordan agreed but her eyes were still fixed on Danny.

"Call me if you here any news." Jack ordered.

"Yeah."

"And look after him." Jack added, nodding towards Danny causing both Harriet and Jordan to look at him in surprise at his concern. He didn't say any more instead just headed for the exit.

_**XxXxX**_

"Cal, what's going on?" Simon asked, as he walked over to the stage with Tom.

"I know as much as you do." Cal replied, looking around to see that all the cast and crew had been paged to the stage.

"We should be at the wrap party right now." Tom complained. "We've been working all week. We should be enjoying ourselves."

"I'm agreeing with you." Cal stated. "I haven't been told anything but I can't see Matt or Danny here...So, I assume that once they're here, will find out what's happening."

"Anyone seen Harriet?" Jeannie asked, joining the group.

"At the party and then she went off with someone..." Simon shrugged.

"Alright, everyone quiet down." Jack said, as he walked onto the stage.

They all turned to look at him, instantly falling silent.

"Is everyone here?" He asked.

"Except Matt, Danny and Harriet." Cal informed him.

"Right, okay..." Jack nodded. "Well, lets get this started..."

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Tom questioned.

"No, they're not coming." Jack answered.

"Why? What's going on?" Simon cut in.

"I'm trying to tell you if you'd just let me speak." Jack snapped slightly before sighing. "Okay, I just came from the hospital...Matt Albie has been hit by a car."

"Oh my god!" Jeannie exclaimed.

"Is he okay?" Cal asked.

"We still haven't had any news. He's being operated on..." He told them. "All we know is...it's quite serious."

There was silence in the room as everyone took the information in.

"What happened?" Simon broke the silence.

"He was leaving the studio and it happened in the car park..." Jack replied. "The police seem to think it wasn't an accident..."

"Wait, so someone did this on purpose?" Cal looked up quickly.

"It appears that way, yes..." Jack answered. "If anyone has any idea on why someone might do this...if you have any kind of information...Then you need to talk to the police right now."

Everyone started to mutter to each other quietly, all of them trying to work out who did this and why.

"He got letters."

Everyone turned around to face Suzanne.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He got letters."

"What kind of letters?"

"Letters saying that he was going to die."

"What?! Why the hell didn't we know about this?!"

"Matt said it wasn't a big deal… that he got them all the time..." She replied, feeling guiltily she hadn't said something sooner...maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Do you still have them?" Jack asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Some of them... Matt threw a lot of them away."

Jack sighed. "Okay, lets go...you need to talk to the police."

"Okay..." She whispered, looking down.

"Jack?" Cal said, causing him to turn and look at him. "How bad is this? How bad is Matt?"

Jack paused before answering. "Very bad."

_**XxXxX**_

Jack headed straight back to the hospital to let them know the news about the letters and to find out how Matt was doing. It was no secret that Jack wasn't best friends with Matt and Danny but he was still concerned about him.

"Any news?" Jack asked, as he approached Jordan and Harriet.

"No, the only thing we've told is that he's still in surgery." Jordan answered.

"Where's Danny?"

"He went to call Matt's family." She sighed.

"What did everyone else say?" Harriet asked him.

"They're all concerned." He told them.

"Is there any news on who did this?"

Jack looked at Jordan, hesitating. "Maybe we should wait until Danny gets back before I tell you."

"Tell us what?" Danny appeared behind them.

"Danny..." Jack turned to face him. "Did you speak to his family?"

"Yeah, his brother is flying out tonight..." He replied. "What do you need to tell us?"

"Matt's assistant, Sophie..."

"Suzanne..." Danny corrected.

"Right, well she said he's been getting letters." He told them. "Threatening him..."

"What? No, I would have known." Danny shook his head.

"Matt told her it wasn't a big deal...He didn't take it seriously... He didn't tell anyone." Jack explained. "The police are talking to Suzanne now."

"I don't believe this." Danny whispered, sitting down.

"Why would someone want to do this to him?" Harriet asked. "What did the letters say?"

"I don't know...Matt threw most of them...The others, the police have taken."

"Why didn't he tell me?!" Danny shot to his feet again. A mixture of angry and guilt rushing over him. He should have been there. He should have known Matt was in trouble. He would have been able to stop this.

"Danny, you can't blame yourself for this." Jordan told him. "Matt didn't take them seriously... he had no idea this would happened..."

"But I would have done! If I was there then I would have taken it seriously!"

Jordan looked at him curiously. "What are you saying?"

Danny was about to reply when someone was being wheeled down the corridor on a sketcher.

"Matt?!" He exclaimed, walking along side them as they passed them.

"Oh god, Matthew..." Harriet whispered, following with Jack and Jordan behind her.

"Matt, you're going to be okay... you hear... you're going to be okay." Danny told him. Looking down at his best friend, a machine helping him to breath, a tube down his throat, cuts and bruises covering his face.

"Are you a relative?" A doctor asked, as they wheeled Matt into a side room.

"I'm his best friend...His family are in New York...they're not here yet."

"Well, okay...I guess I can talk to you." The doctor agreed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harriet asked.

"Honestly, the next 24 hours are critical...We had to operate to reduce the swelling on his brain and he also suffered from some internal bleeding." The doctor explained. "He has fractured his right leg, pretty badly and we may have to operate on it later... He has a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm and a few minor cuts and bruises."

"God..." Danny whispered.

"He's under sedation at the moment and we're supporting his breathing...Like I said, the next 24 are going to be hard... he needs to fight... We won't know much more until after then..."

The doctor was cut off by the sound of a machine beeping behind him.

"Matt?!" Danny called out as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "MATT?! What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to clear the room..." A nurse started to push them towards the door.

"You got to help!" Harriet cried as they were led out. "Please, help him."

"We're all doing the best we can..." The nurse assured them.

"You can't let him die..." Danny stated. "You can't, please... he's... he's my best friend."


	3. Because Of Money?

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Please keep them coming:) **

**Enjoy!!! **

**From Behind The Shadows**

**Because Of Money?**

Danny walked into the hospital chapel, stopping in the doorway and just watched Harriet; who was kneeling at the front, her head bowed down as she said a silent prayer.

She could feel someone behind her and when she turned to see it was Danny, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey..." He repeated, walking towards her. "I thought you might be here."

"I just hate sitting around... I hate not knowing what's going on."

Danny sighed. "Me too."

"Where's Jordan?" Harriet asked, standing up from the floor.

"In the waiting room with Jack." Danny told her, as they both sat down.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I just needed to walk... I ended up here..."

"It's a good place to be at a time like this."

Danny looked down at his hands. He wasn't a religious person but he would get on his hands and knees right now and pray, beg, do anything if he thought it would help Matt... But he couldn't help but think, if there was a God, why would he let this happen?

"We've got to stay strong and think positively, okay?" Harriet said softly, reaching out and taking his hand. "He'll be okay..."

"They were operating on him for over 3 hours, trying to reduce swelling on his brain and to stop internal bleeding... now, they've rushed him back in... No one is telling us why..." Danny looked up at her. "His heart stopped, Harri...he died..."

"But they got him back... and that's because he's strong... he's a fighter..."

"He shouldn't be here." Danny whispered.

"I know."

"Why didn't he tell me?!" He pushed himself to his feet.

"He didn't tell anyone..." Harriet replied. "He probably didn't think it was a big deal."

"But if I was there... I would have taken it seriously!" Danny exclaimed.

"What do you mean, if you were there?"

"He was saying earlier about how we don't see each other as much as before..." Danny started before thinking of something. "Maybe this is why he said it...Maybe he was trying to tell me then..."

"Danny, don't be crazy..."

"I should have known! I should have stopped it!"

"No one could have predicted this was going to happen." Harriet stood up and grabbed his arms to stop him from pacing. "Matt didn't take it seriously...That's why he didn't tell you..."

"I haven't been around much lately..." Danny sighed, dropping back into his seat. "I let him down."

"Danny, you're seriously not blaming this on you dating Jordan, are you?" She looked at him.

"I would have noticed something wasn't right, if I had been there more."

"Don't do this..." Harriet told him.

He let his head drop into his hands.

"You've got to be strong...Matt is counting on you...He doesn't need you to turn into a mess because you feel guilty over something you shouldn't..."

"But..."

"No, Danny..." She cut him off, and then held her hand out to him. "Come on, lets go back... There might be some news."

He sighed, looking at her for a moment before standing up.

They walked in silence back to the waiting room where Jack and Jordan were.

"There you are...I was being to get worried." Jordan said, when she saw them.

"We just talked about some things." Harriet explained, when Danny just stared at the floor.

"Uh, okay... Matt's still in surgery..." Jordan informed them, watching Danny.

Jack looked at his watch, seeing it was almost 8am. "I'm going to head back to the studio... People will probably be turning up early to find out what's going on."

"Why don't you go with him?" Danny spoke, glancing at Jordan.

"What?"

"You should go with him...talk to the cast and all...They'd appreciate it."

"Danny, I want to stay here with you..."

"There's no point in all of us being here..." He shrugged, refusing to make eye contact. "You should go home as well...get some rest... with your condition."

"Danny..."

"I'll be fine...honestly... Harriet will be here."

Jordan was silent for a moment, just watching him. She knew he was pushing her away but she didn't know why. She sighed in defeat. "Okay but I'm coming back later..."

"Fine."

"And call me as soon as there is some news."

"We will..." Harriet assured her.

"I'll see you later then..." She sighed.

"Danny." Harriet gave him a look as Jordan and Jack left.

"Harriet...just... just don't..." He sighed, throwing himself into a chair.

Danny avoided looking at Harriet, he knew what she was going to say but he didn't want to hear it right now. He wasn't in mood for lecture on how he should and shouldn't treat people.

Harriet gave up, deciding that Danny wasn't going to talk to her about it all. She slowly walked over to the window, sitting on the ledge and looking out over the car park. She knew that as soon as the press found out about it then they'd be camped outside... Trying to find some news to tell the world.

She glanced back at Danny... she could see he was slowly falling apart and she wished she knew how to help him...how to reach out to him but to be honest, she needed help too...She needed someone there to comfort her.

"Please, please...let him be okay..." She whispered, almost silently to herself, looking up the clear blue sky. "We all need him...I need him... I didn't realise how much..."

Danny turned his eyes to Harriet for the first time since Jack and Jordan left, he hearing what she said. He just hoped that if there was a God... He'd be on Harriet's side.

_XxXxX_

"We need to talk to the press..." Jack stated as he walked along side Jordan through the corridors of Studio 60. He waited a few seconds for her to reply but she didn't. "Hey! Jordan... are you in there?!"

"Huh? What?" She looked at him quickly.

"I said, we have to talk to the press..."

"Oh come on, Jack... When they find out, they won't leave us alone." Jordan sighed, stopping. "Can't we at least wait until we know Matt is out of the woods?"

"If he does..."

"Jack!" She glared at him.

"Look, the police think it's a good idea and so do I... someone might have seen something and come forwards with new information..." Jack told her. "I'm not saying we go into details about how bad this is... We can even hold off telling them who was injured...but we need to appeal for witnesses."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I would understand if you feel you not able to do this... considering your situation..."

"My situation?" Jordan repeated. "You mean the situation where one of my friends is fighting for his life... Or the situation where my boyfriend is pushing me away and I'm pretty sure it's because, he's blaming our relationship for this whole damn thing!"

"Actually, I was talking about your pregnancy..." Jack stated once she had stopped.

"Oh..." She replied. "I'll be okay...We'll talk to the cast now...then I'll take a break and get some breakfast or something."

"Okay." Jack replied, still looking at her.

"I'll be fine." She insisted. "Come on, let's go."

_XxXxX_

"Matt's brother's plane has been delayed... He won't be here for another couple of hours." Danny informed Harriet, as she walked back into the waiting room with two cups of coffee.

"Why aren't his parents coming down?" She asked, handing him one.

"His Dad hasn't been to well lately and his Mom got really upset when she heard about this... James didn't think it was a good idea for them to travel all this way...so he's coming alone." Danny explained. "I think, he said their older brother, Andrew is going to try and come down here as soon as he can."

"Have you ever met them?"

"His brothers? Yeah, a few times."

"What are they like?"

"Nothing like Matt..." Danny smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, complete opposites but they're brothers... they look out for each other..."

"Sort of like you and Matt then?"

He looked up at her for a moment. "Yeah...I guess so..."

_XxXxX_

"Jack, Jordan...What's going on?" Cal asked, when he saw them in the corridor.

"Are the cast and crew here?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, they're at the stage..." Cal nodded. "How's Matt?"

"It might be best if we go and tell the cast and..."

"Look, neither Matt or Danny are here so that means I'm in charge...I should know before you tell everyone else so I can get my head around it in case they have any questions." Cal cut him off.

"Even so..."

"Jack, I've known Matt since the day he started here 9 years ago... and I'm sure you can't even remember him all those years ago... Not a lot of people did because no one could see how talented he was..." Cal said as Jack and Jordan stood listening silently. "Danny was the one who spotted it first... he showed me and Wes...He used to say that one day, Matt would be running this show..."

"Cal..."

"My point is..." Cal continued, stopping Jack from interrupting. "I've known him from day one...and he's always been a good friend to me...I want to know how he's doing...I want to know who did this to him."

"They don't know yet..." Jordan informed him. "The police want us to do a statement to the press asking for anyone who might have seen something..."

Cal nodded slightly. "And how is he? Is he okay?"

"He had swelling on his brain, they had to operate on him to reduce it… and they said he had some internal bleeding..."

"But he managed to get through that?" Cal questioned.

"He survived the operation but just as they got him into ICU, he had a cardiac arrest..."

Cal stared at Jordan silently, not know how to reply.

"They rushed him back into surgery..." Jack added. "That's the last we heard."

Cal nodded, trying to get the information to sink in. He knew it was bad but he didn't think it was this bad.

"Where's Danny?" He asked.

"Still at the hospital...he won't leave." Jordan forced a small smile. "Harriet is with him."

"What about Matt's family?"

"His brother is on his way." Jordan explained. "I don't think his parents are up to travelling."

The three of them just stood there, neither of them saying any more.

"I guess...I guess we'd better go and tell everyone..." Cal broke the silence.

"Yeah, lets get it over with." Jack agreed.

Everyone fell silence as soon as they saw the three of them walk into the room.

"Right, I know you're probably all wondering what's going on... We still don't have much more information to tell you..."

"Is Matt okay?" Tom called out.

"He had surgery because of internal bleeding and swelling on his brain...But they had to take him back into surgery afterwards."

"Why?" Simon frowned.

Cal, Jordan and Jack looked at each other, wondering whether they should tell them or not.

Cal sighed. "His heart stopped."

"What?"

"They managed to revive him pretty much straight away." Jordan added quickly. "But they're operating now because of some more internal bleeding."

"But this is Matt we're talking about...He's going to be fine." Cal stated. "He'll be back here writing a funny sketch about doctors and nurses before we know it."

"What are the police saying?" Andy questioned.

"They still haven't got a lot to go on but like I said last night, they don't believe this was an accident." Jack replied. "We're going to release a statement to the press, saying that someone was injured by a hit and run driver... and that anyone would with any information needs to come forward."

"You're not going to tell them it was Matt?"

"No, I think it will be best for everyone involved if we keep that quiet until we have more news on Matt's condition." Jack told them all. "So, if you get asked questioned by anyone, your answer is 'no comment' ... got it?"

There were various sounds of them all agreeing before everyone started to mumble to each other.

"Okay, we're still don't know what's happening with the show this week but we'll keep you posted." Jack raised his voice to be heard over them all. "Right, that's it for now..."

_XxXxX_

Danny jumped up from his seat as soon as the doctor entered the room.

"How is he?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding and he's recovering in ICU." The doctor explained.

"And he's okay?" Harriet asked, moving to stand by Danny.

"Everything went to plan and he seems to be fighting." The doctor nodded. "But..."

"But what?"

"We won't know if there's any more serious damage until he comes around."

"When will that be?" Danny questioned.

"We can't say, I'm afraid... he's been through a lot... it might be a while." He replied. "But you've got to prepare yourself because there is a chance he might not come around."

"What?" Danny felt his legs buckle under him and he would have fallen to the floor if he didn't have the wall to fall back against.

"You...you can't...you can't be serious?" Harriet choked out.

"It's a possibility... We've done all we can for him and I'm afraid, that we have just got to wait and see what happens next."

Danny turned away, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't right... This was a mistake... This guy wasn't telling him that there was a chance Matt could die...

"Can... Can we see him?" Harriet questioned, tearfully.

"Yes, for a little while... we still have some tests to run..." The doctor told them. "I'll take you to him."

"Thank you," She whispered and started to follow the doctor before she realised Danny wasn't with them.

She turned around and saw him, leaning up against the wall still, just staring ahead.

"Danny?" She said softly.

He looked at her silently.

"It'll be okay..." She whispered, walking back to him and taking his hand. "Come on, lets...lets just go and talk to him, okay?"

She could see the tears that were in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. In all the years she had known Danny, she had never seen him cry and she didn't want that to change now.

He tightened his grip on her hand and nodded slightly before they follow the doctor to Matt's room.

_XxXxX_

"You know, what? Go home." Jack told Jordan as he watched her flip open her cell phone and close it for the third time in a minute. They were in Danny's office, waiting for any updates. The police were searching Matt's office for any more evidence and talking to the cast and crew.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"We've talked to the press... the cast know what's going on... there's nothing you can do here..." Jack rubbed his eyes. "We've all been awake for over 24 hours... you need rest."

"Danny might call."

"He's your boyfriend... he has your home phone number." Jack stated.

Jordan sighed. "I won't be able to sleep anyway...I might as well stay here... there might be some news."

"Fine, if that's what you want..." Jack stood up and walked towards the door. "I need a coffee."

Jordan got up to follow him. "What's going to happen about the show Friday night?"

"What?" Jack asked, not bothering to stop walking or look at her.

"The show. Are we cancelling?"

"For the moment, we're going on..." Jack informed her. "Until we find out any more news on Matt."

"You do realise that Matt was doing most of the writing for the show."

"Yes, I do realise that... All I'm saying is we try and carry on as normal..." He replied. "Lets just see what happens."

As they turned the corner and before Jordan could say any more they came face to face with Danny and Harriet.

"Hey..." She said softly.

"Hi." Danny replied.

"How's Matt?" Jack asked.

Danny shrugged. "They're running more test."

"They said they might be a while so we thought it might be a good idea to take a break." Harriet explained.

"What kind of tests are they running?"

"I don't know, Jack...I'm not a doctor." Danny muttered, pushing past him.

"Danny..." Jordan called after him.

"I'll see you later, I've got some stuff to do."

"Like what?" Jack questioned, as he, Jordan and Harriet followed him.

"Just some stuff I need to look through in Matt's office."

"Danny, you can't go in there." Jack told him.

"Why not?" He stopped and turned to face him.

"The police are in there."

"Why?"

"Because they're looking for any thing that might help them find out who did this."

"Danny?" Cal walked towards him. "What's going on?"

"They're running more test." He replied. "I need to get into his office."

"Matt's?" Cal frowned.

"Yeah... I need to get some things."

"I'm sure, the police will be done soon..." Jordan tried to take hold of his hand.

Simon and Tom were all looking for Jack and Jordan to see if there was any more news on Matt.

"Danny, you're here." Simon said as they approached them all. "Has something happened?"

"NO!" He snapped. "They're just running some tests!"

"Okay, calm down..." Harriet said softly. "Everyone is just concerned..."

"I just need to get into his office..." He whispered, pushing past them all again.

"Why? What's so important?" Jordan asked, following him.

"Can't you all just leave me alone for 5 minutes?" He snapped, as they reached Matt's office.

"Danny..."

Danny sighed, his eyes drifting shut. "Jordan, just...please...just leave me alone."

"We want to help." She told him. "I want to help..."

"What's happened, Danny?" Cal questioned. "Have you told you something more about Matt's condition?"

Danny leaned back against the wall, his eyes still firmly shut to prevent anyone seeing the tears.

"There's nothing more the doctors can do..." Harriet told them all in a shaky voice. "We... we've just got to wait and see what happens."

"But this is Matt... He's strong...He won't let this beat him..." Cal replied.

Harriet nodded slightly as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. "I know...but...but they told to prepare...ourselves in case..."

"In case what?" Tom questioned, when her voice trailed off but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a stupid question.

"In case he doesn't make it..." Danny answered, almost silently.

They all stood there, no one speaking... no one knowing what to say. They never thought it would get this bad.

"I've got to get into his office..." Danny stated once more, pushing himself away from the wall.

"What the hell is in his office?!" Jack exclaimed, causing Jordan to turn and glare at him.

"Just something that might help."

"Danny, I know you're feeling guilty about this but there's nothing you can do..." Harriet started.

"I can try!"

"How?!"

"Whenever he's stressed...or he can't get a sketch right... he listens to music... He's MP3 player his in his office..." Danny explained and everyone could hear in his voice how desperately he wanted this idea to work. "Maybe... maybe if he hears some of his favourite songs...they...they will help... he might fight harder... it might make him come back to us..."

Once again, no one knew what to say, but it was Harriet who broke the silence, stepping closer to Danny.

"I think that's a great idea." She told him.

He looked at her for a moment before slowly turning and heading for the office door again when he was stopped by two police officers.

"I'm sorry, sir...you can't go in there."

"I just want to pick up a few things."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible at the moment."

"Look, I understand that you're just trying to do your job but..."

"Is everything okay here?" Two guys in suits walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Danny looked at them.

"Danny...That's Detectives Hodge and Sutton..." Jack walked up behind them. "They're in charge of Matt's case."

"Have you found out who's done this?" Danny asked.

"We're working on it."

"Well, work faster!"

"You're Daniel Tripp, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions when you have a minute..."

"What about?"

"We're talking to a lot of people who knows Mr Albie." Hodge explained.

"What do you want to know?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private..." Sutton suggested.

"Why?"

"You're close to Mr Albie, correct?" Hodge continued.

"Yeah..."

"How long have you known him?"

"About 12 years now..." Danny answered. "What has this got to do with the investigation?!"

"He's not married or dating anyone at the moment?"

"No..." Danny answered, his eyes meeting Harriet's. "Not really..."

"Is he close to his family?"

"What?"

"Is he close to his family?" He repeated.

"Yeah, yeah I guess..." Danny replied, completely confused about why he was being asked theses questions. "What's going on?"

"We're just curious about something, that's all."

"About what?"

"If he's close to his family... then why is he leaving everything he owns to you?"

"What?"

"Mr Albie had a new will drafted up last week... with you as sole benefiter." Hodge explained. "Did you know about it?"

"No."

"You don't seem very surprised."

"Matt's family don't like taking money off of him...they wouldn't want his money if he died..."

"So you did know about him changing his will..."

"I knew he's family had asked him not to leave it to them and I knew he decided he was going to leave it to some charity..."

"Then how has you name ended up on it?"

"Because he's to damn lazy to sit down and work out where he wants it to go... He probably put my name down in case something happens before he makes his mind up!"

"Something like this?"

Danny stared at him for a moment. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Danny, don't say any more..." Jack stepped in, getting a feeling to where this was leading.

"You...you think it was me that did this?!" Danny raised his voice.

"Mr Tripp, calm down..." Sutton spoke.

"Calm down?! You just accused me of trying to kill my best friend over money?!"

"No one is accusing anyone of anything." He replied. "We're just trying to cover this from all angles!"

"Well, you're wrong! I had nothing to do with this!" Danny claimed. "Matt's like a little brother to me! I'd do nothing to hurt him."

"Then you have nothing to worry about then." Hodge said.

"We'd still like you to come and answer a few questions." Sutton added.

"You're arresting me?!"

"No, no...we just want to chat..."

"I don't believe this..." Danny muttered.

"The sooner we do it...the sooner we can move on."

"Fine, lets get this over with... but after I've done this, I want to be let into his office!" Danny stated.

"We'll see if we can arrange it." Sutton nodded slightly. "IS there anywhere we can go and talk?"

"We can use my office..." He replied.

"I'm coming too." Jack said.

"That won't be necessary, Sir..." Sutton told him "This isn't formal."

"I don't care..." Jack replied.

"Can we just do this?!" Danny asked, frustrated.

"Okay, fine...lets go..." Sutton sighed in defeat. "Lets go."

Jordan, Harriet, Cal, Simon and Tom watched them all walk off.

"This has gone from bad to crazy..." Simon muttered.

"This is all wrong..." Harriet whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	4. Being Strong

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this one! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**From Behind The Shadow**

**Being Strong:**

"What happened?" Harriet asked, when Danny stormed out of his office with Jack and the two police officers behind him.

"Nothing. I'm going back to the hospital." He told her then glanced at the officers. "I want to get something from his office."

"I'm sorry, you won't be able to do so until we've finished our investigation."

"I just want to get one thing!" Danny stated.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Can't you get it for him?" Jordan cut in.

"That depends on what it is."

"I just want his MP3 player." Danny told him. "It's in his top draw."

Hodge nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"What did they say?" Harriet asked once they had walked off.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Simon and Tom have gone to help the writers with some sketches." Cal explained. "What did the police say?"

"The normal..." Danny sighed. "They just wanted to know a little about Matt. Whether or not he had any enemies...That sort of stuff."

"I know he's pissed people off in the past, but nothing to make them want to do this." Cal replied.

"I just can't believe all this is happening." Harriet whispered. "Everything seemed to be calming down."

"Well, just goes to prove...Life sucks." Danny muttered, walking towards Matt's office to see what was taking so long.

Jordan sighed and looked at Jack. "What really happened in there?"

"They asked him some questions about their friendship." Jack informed them. "And about why Matt changed his will."

"They really don't think Danny had anything to do with this, do they?"

"I don't know but they have to ask these questions." Jack shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Danny really didn't help himself."

"What does that mean?"

"Instead of answering their questions, he got angry at them." Jack replied.

"They're accusing him of trying to kill his best friend!" Jordan exclaimed. "I'd get angry too!"

"They weren't accusing him of anything at that point, but shouting and avoiding their questioned made him look guilty!"

"Jack!"

"Not to me!" He rolled his eyes. "But the police are just trying to do their job."

"They should be out there looking for the real person behind all of this!" Jordan claimed.

"Yeah, Danny told them that to."

"What happens now?" Harriet asked quietly.

"They're going to be asking people questions until they find something they can go on." Jack told her. "They'll probably want to speak to you soon as well."

"Yeah, well once Danny is ready, I'm going back down to the hospital." She replied. "If they want to talk to me that badly they can come and find me."

_XxXxX_

"I wish someone would hurry up and tells us what's happening." Danny muttered as he paced around the small waiting room.

Harriet looked up at him. "Why don't you just try and calm down."

"I can't..." He started but stopped when he saw the doctor walk in. "How's Matt?"

"Well, some tests being done..." He started.

"I need to see him." Danny cut in.

"Mr Tripp..."

"I read somewhere that when coma patients hear music or familiar sounds it helps them come around..." Danny said. "I've got his MP3 player, maybe if I play a song he likes..."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Look, it's not going to do any harm..."

"Danny..." Harriet stood up and placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Mr Tripp, it won't be necessary because Matthew has come around."

"What?" Danny stared at him.

The doctor smiled slightly. "We're running some tests at the moment and then you can see him."

"He's awake?" Harriet questioned, happy tears filling her eyes. "He's going to be okay?"

"Well, there could still be some complication which is why we're doing the tests."

"But he's awake?" Danny repeated.

"Yes, he's still a little groggy and will be drifting in and out of sleep..." He explained. "He probably won't understand much of what's going on or make much sense for the next couple of hours."

"The main thing is that's he's come around." Danny replied. "Thank you, Doctor, for everything..."

"It's no problem..." He smiled. "Come on, I'll take you through."

Harriet and Danny shared a look of relief before following the doctor down the corridor and into Matt's room.

They both stood silently, watching as a nurse ran some tests.

"What are the tests for?" Danny asked the doctor, quietly but noticed Matt turned his head a little to look at them when he did.

"They're just standard tests. Like I said, sometimes there are a few complications after having surgery." The doctor explained.

"Hear that, Matt...There's nothing to worry about... It's just standard tests." Danny looked over at him. "You've got through the hard part... This is the easy bit."

He sighed slightly when Matt didn't reply but instead closed his eyes. Only to open them a few seconds later when the nurse whispered something to him.

"Remember, it's going to take him awhile to respond..." The doctor told Danny. "He's had major surgery, he's confused and very tired."

"Yeah, I know..." Danny nodded, but all he wanted was for Matt to tell him he was going to be okay.

"Doctor..." The nurse walked over to them and whispered something to him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Nothing to be concerned about just yet." The doctor tried to assure Danny before moving to Matt's bedside.

"Matthew, can you squeeze my hand please?" The doctor said, taking hold of Matt's right hand. "Good, that's great."

Danny and Harriet looked at each other concerned as the doctor moved around to the other side of the bed.

"Okay, can you squeeze my hand again?"

Everyone watched silently, as Matt just stared at the doctor helplessly.

"One more try?" The doctor said but then sighed. "Okay."

"What's happening?" Danny asked.

"It might be a good idea if you waited outside..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny stated, as the doctor moved down to the end of the bed.

"Matthew, can you move your toes?"

Harriet bit down on her thumbnail, watching as the toes on Matt's right foot moved a little but the ones on his left stayed still.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"It appears that Matthew doesn't have any feeling in the left side of his body..."

"He's paralysed?" Danny whispered.

"It may be temporary..." The doctor stated. "We'll have to run some more tests..."

"Oh my, God..." Harriet gasped slightly, tears filling her eyes.

"No, you're wrong..." Danny shook his head and moved to Matt's beside, taking his hand. "Squeeze my hand, Matt..."

"Mr Tripp..."

"Come on, Matty...stop messing around..." Danny ignored him. "You can do it, I know you can..."

"Sir, if you'd like to come with me...I can explain what will happen..." The doctor said softly.

"Matt, please, come on..." Danny pleaded, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. "Come on, Matty, just...just concentrate...Come on..."

Danny could see Matt staring back at him, even though his eyes were filled with tears that he was refusing to let fall. He knew that Matt was using all the energy he had to try and move his hand but he just couldn't and that's what scared Danny.

"Come on, please..." Danny barely whispered.

"Mr Tripp, you're not helping him." The doctor told him gently.

"You've got to do something...You've got to fix this!" Danny stated. "He's a writer... he... he needs his hands... he needs them to write... please, just fix it."

"Danny..." Matt managed to mutter, almost unheard.

They all turned and looked at him. Danny could tell from the look in his eyes that Matt was telling him to stop.

He let go of his hand slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Lets go to my office." The doctor suggested to Danny.

He nodded and stood up, glancing at Matt. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Matt didn't reply but his eyes followed them as they walked out. He then looked at Harriet who was stood by his bed but also watching Danny and the doctor leave. He stretched his right hand out and just managed to touch her arm.

She turned around to face him, smiling slightly and took his hand in hers.

"Everything is going to be okay." She whispered, bringing his hand up to kiss it softly and he replied by squeezing her hand.

_XxXxX_

Danny sat on a bench outside the hospital, with a cold cup of coffee in his hands. He came up to get some fresh air and to let everything that had happen sink in.

"Danny?"

He looked up and saw Jordan walking towards him.

"Hi." He replied, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if there's any news." She told him.

"He's woken up."

"What? Oh my, God! That's great!" She exclaimed, but noticed he didn't look as happy as he should do. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah..." He whispered, sitting back down.

"What is it?" She sat next to him.

He stared down at the coffee. "He... he can't move his left side."

"What?" Jordan asked, concerned. "He's paralysed?"

Danny shrugged. "The doctor said it could be temporary."

"Really?"

"He said some times this happens after major surgery...it could repair its self... Or they can treat it with physiotherapy."

"Well, that's good right?" She questioned. "That they can treat it?"

"What if they can't?" He asked, looking up at her. "What if it's permanent?"

"Danny..."

"He couldn't move, Jordan..." He told her. "He was just lying there, helplessly...And he couldn't speak... He said one word... He said my name...That's all he could manage...It's not right... He shouldn't be like this..."

"Just give it time," she said softly, reaching out and taking his hand. "He'll get better."

"What if he can't ever walk again?" He whispered, tearfully. "Or if he can't use the left side of his body?"

"If... if it does come to that then I'm sure Matt is strong enough to get through it with all our help." She assured him. "And that's an if it happens...We've got to stay positive."

"He paces when he writes... he moves around a lot... It helps him." Danny told her. "And how is he meant to be funny after something like this?"

"I don't know...But we've got to be strong."

"I hate seeing him like... I just wanted him to tell me he was okay..." His head dropped into his hands. "But he couldn't speak...Normally I can't get him to shut up."

Jordan smiled a little at the comment. "I bet you in a few days, you'll be begging him to be quiet, just like normal."

"I hope so..." He whispered. "God, I really hope so."

"Come on, let's get back inside." She told him, standing up but keeping hold of his hand.

He nodded slightly. "Okay and thanks."

"Don't thank me." She told him. "It's what I'm here for."

"I know... But thanks anyway."

She smiled at him again before leading him towards the hospital entrance. "Come on."

They walked towards Matt's room but Danny stopped her before entering.

"What?" She asked.

"Maybe we just should leave them." Danny whispered, gesturing through the window at Harriet standing next to Matt's bed.

Harriet gently ran her fingers through Matt's hair as he slept, peacefully. She couldn't believe all this was happening. No matter what he's done in the past, no matter what he has said... he doesn't deserve this. She just wished she knew how to make it better. She closed her eyes when she felt more tears fill them. All she seemed to be doing was crying. Just as a tear rolled down her cheek, she felt a hand gently brush it away. She opened her eyes and saw Matt looking up at her.

She smiled, taking hold of his hand, kissing the palm softly, as more tears fell. She leaned down, burying head his shoulder, she wanted to be strong but she couldn't... She was so scared for him.

He slowly moved his arm down her back, trying to gather the strength to pull her closer but he couldn't. She got the hint and carefully moved onto the bed next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, gently and put one arm around his body, whilst the other still gripped his right hand. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and just held him closely to her.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	5. New Suspect

**Hey, guys here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!! **

**Behind The Shadows**

**New Suspect:**

"Okay, I think we'll leave it there for today." Dr. Katie Stone told Matt.

She was a physiotherapist helping Matt recover. It had been 3 weeks since the attack and even though there had been some concerns about Matt having permanent damage, now they were convinced he'd make a full recovery. The first few days after it had happened, he was barely conscious but slowly he got stronger and stronger. He was still having a few problems with the left side of his body, but every day it was getting better and better.

He had been taken back into surgery to fix his right knee. It had broken in three places when he was hit and had to be pinned back together. That's why he was having physiotherapy, because at the moment he couldn't walk and was relying on a wheelchair to get around.

For the past 3 weeks, he had fought this. He was so determined to get back on his feet and get back to normal, that he would do anything, but now he was getting fed up with being stuck in hospital. He wanted to be back at work, he had so many sketch ideas but Danny wouldn't let him work on them.

"Can't we do another couple of minutes?" Matt asked her.

"I know you're getting frustrated, but it's going to take time." Katie told him. "You can't rush this or you might cause more damage."

He sighed. "I know just want to get out of here."

"Well, I could have a word with your doctor..."

Matt looked up at her quickly. "Really?"

"Only if you agree to come back for the physiotherapy though..."

"Yeah, no problem!"

"I can't promise anything... If he doesn't think you're fit enough to go home then there's nothing I can do..."

"Well, I appreciate you trying anyway..."

"Okay, then lets get you back to your room... I'm sure you'll probably have some visitors." She said, helping him back into the chair.

"I always have visitors..." He rolled his eyes. "I see them all more now then I did when I was working with them."

She laughed. "Well, at least you know they care."

When they reached Matt's room, they saw Danny sat in the chair beside the bed, reading a magazine and eating some of the chocolate Suzanne had brought in for Matt.

"Help yourself." Matt said, startling him.

"How did the session go?" Danny asked, ignoring his comment and took another chocolate.

"It was okay." Matt shrugged, as he was helped back into his bed.

"It was really good." Katie corrected. "Well, I've got another appointment in 5 minutes so I better go... Matt, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye... Thanks."

"So, what is it?" Danny asked once she was gone.

"What's what?" Matt questioned.

"What's wrong?"

"Other then the fact that someone tried to kill me and that I can't walk?" He replied.

Danny thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, aside from that."

"I'm just sick of being in here." He leaned back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"Matt, you've been through a lot... It takes time."

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot." He looked at him. "Katie is going to talk to my doctor..."

"What about?"

"To see if I can go home."

"She thinks you're ready?"

"Well, I'll still need the physiotherapy sessions, but other then that I don't see why I'm in here."

"Because you almost died!"

"Oh, that was three weeks ago." He rolled his eyes.

"Matt, I don't know... I think this is the best place for you."

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Because I want you to get better..."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to keep me out of the way?"

"Matt..."

"Maybe it was you who tried to kill me..." He teased.

"That's not funny!" Danny glared at him.

"Oh come on, it is a little bit."

When Matt had been told that the police had questioned Danny about whether or not he was involved in the hit and run, he found it hilarious; taking every opportunity to tease Danny about it.

"Shut up and eat your chocolates." Danny replied, throwing the box at him.

"There aren't many left..." Matt replied, picking one up.

"Well, I got bored waiting for you." He told him.

"So, you ate my chocolates?"

"I also missed lunch."

"You do know you don't have to spend all your spare time here, don't you?" Matt asked.

"I know but someone has to make sure you're not getting yourself into trouble."

"I'm a grown man, Danny..." He rolled his eyes.

"Do grown men throw water balloons out of windows?"

"I told you, that was Simon's idea!" Matt claimed. "Anyway, don't change the subject..."

"What subject?"

"The one about you spending all your time here." Matt told him. "How's things with Jordan?"

Danny looked down. "They're fine."

"Danny?"

"Matty, it's okay..." Danny tried to assure him. "Everything will get back to normal when you're better."

"That's the thing... I really appreciate you being here and all but I don't need you coming in all the time." Matt told him. "I don't want you to risk your relationship."

"Matt, I'm telling you, it's fine." Danny stated. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed. "Okay, fine, if you say so."

"I do." He nodded. "Have you heard any more from the police?"

"Nah."

"There's someone out there who wants you dead and they haven't found anyone?!"

Matt sighed. "They have nothing to go on. No one saw who left the letters and no one saw the attack... All they've got is a small description of the car."

"They need to do more!"

"Well, lets just hope they find something soon."

_XxXxX_

"Hey." Jordan said, cheerfully walking into his room Friday evening.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Matt asked, surprised. It was show night, no one came to see him on show night.

"I thought I'd watch the show with you." She gestured to the TV. "But we've got a couple of hours yet, so I was hoping we could go down to the canteen and eat."

Matt smiled. "Still getting cravings?"

She placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes, this baby likes her food."

"Well, actually I'm glad you're here... I need some help."

"Uh, okay... Unless its something like going to the bathroom or having a sponge bath... But I'll call a nurse for you..."

"No, it's not that..."

"What then?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride down to the studio..."

"I would, but I think we might freak a few people out if you disappeared."

He rolled his eyes. "I've been discharged."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're just sorting some stuff out and then I can go."

"You sure you're well enough?"

"I'm sure. I know, that I'll be in this wheelchair until my knee gets better but I can't stay in here much longer...I'm going crazy."

"I should call Danny."

"No, don't... I want to surprise them all."

Jordan gave him a look telling him she wasn't buying that.

"Okay, if Danny and Harriet knew they'd make me go home and rest."

"Maybe you should."

"I've been resting for the past 4 weeks."

"Fine but I'm going to tell them you tricked me." She put her cell back in her bag.

"No problem." He replied just as Katie walked into his room.

"Right, so you remember the exercise I showed you that you can do at home?" She asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

"And if you don't turn up for you physiotherapy sessions, I will come and find you." She warned.

"I'll be there." He claimed.

"You better be." She said. "Okay, so I think that's it... You're free to go."

"Thank god!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically.

Katie laughed. "We're going to miss you around here."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but I won't miss being here."

"I don't blame you." She smiled. "I'll see you at your next session."

"Yeah, bye and thanks."

"No problem." She smiled once more before leaving the room.

"You ready?" Matt asked Jordan.

"Yeah, sure lets go." She nodded.

She walked along side him as he wheeled himself down the corridor.

"So, she was cute." She said, breaking the silence.

Matt looked up at her. "Uh, if you say so."

"You should ask her out."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because 1, I think there's rules about her dating patients... 2, I have quite a lot of things going on at the moment and 3, I don't want to."

"Are you sure there's no other reason..." She prompted.

"I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"You want me to talk to you about Harriet."

"No." She claimed. "But since you brought it up."

"Jordan..." He sighed.

"She's spent everyday down here with you." She pointed out. "You guys seem closer then ever."

"Danny's spent everyday down here too, but that doesn't mean we're going to start dating."

"Yeah but Harriet's down here because she cares about you and not because she feels guilty."

Matt stopped suddenly and looked at her. "What?"

"What?"

"Danny feels guilty?"

She sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Jordan, what's going on?" He asked. "Why does Danny feel guilty?"

"Can't we just forget about this?"

"Jordan!"

"He thinks that if he hadn't been spending so much time with me, then he would have known about the threats and would have stopped this happening."

"That's crazy! I didn't tell him because I didn't think it was a big deal, not because he was with you."

Jordan shrugged slightly. "Well, that's how he feels."

"I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What for?"

"Causing all this trouble between you two..."

"No, Matt... There's no trouble... We'll be fine." She assured him. "We haven't spent a lot of time together lately, but once everything is back to normal, it'll be fine."

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you won't give up on him... I know it must be hard to put up with him when he's like this, but it won't be for much longer..." Matt asked. "I've never seen him with anyone else who makes him this happy... He really does love you, Jordan...No matter how he's acting."

"I know he does... And I love him." She smiled slightly. "I have no intention on giving up on him."

"Okay, good." He returned the smile. "Lets get out of here and grab some food... Hospital food sucks!"

_XxXxX_

"Okay guys, it's been another week where you've all worked really hard... And I just want to thank you for being so great..." Danny said as the cast were huddled together just before the start of the show. "It's been a tough couple of weeks and none of us know when it'll get any easier..."

"You're depressing the hell out of everyone...This is meant to be a comedy show!"

They all turned around and saw Matt behind them, Jordan stood by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, as everyone started to crowd around, happy to see him.

"Jordan broke me out."

"Don't blame me." She hit his arm.

"Hey! Injured person here!"

"Oh, that didn't hurt!"

"Wait a second, Matthew do they know you've left?" Harriet asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I climbed out the window."

"Matthew?!"

"Yes, they said I could go as long as I go back for the sessions with Katie."

"If I find out you're lying..."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because your you."

"Thank you."

"Well, even if they had let you out... Maybe you should be at home..." Danny started.

"See, what I mean?" Matt looked at Jordan.

Danny frowned slightly. "What?"

"I know I haven't been working in 4 weeks but unless things have changed... Shouldn't you all be getting ready for the show to start?" Matt questioned.

"Crap, 5 minutes to air." Danny looked at his watch. "Lets go people!"

"We'll finish this after the show." Harriet told Matt.

"I'll look forward to it." He grinned as they all headed off.

"You've only been here a few minutes and you're already causing trouble." Jordan commented.

"No, I'm not."

"I'm going to see if there's any sandwiches."

"You just had fries and a burger... And half of my fries too!" He looked at her.

"I'm eating for two." She claimed.

"Uh, okay..." He watched her walk off then turned to look at Danny who was talking to a member of the crew. "Hey, Danny?"

"What's up?"

"Tonight, you're going to the wrap party with Jordan..."

"Matt..."

"I'll be there but I've got some catching up to do with some people." Matt told him. "So you two can spend some time together."

"Did Jordan say something to you?"

"All she said was that everything is fine."

"And it is."

"So, you won't have any problems spending time with her then."

"Of course not, but..."

"No, Danny... just do it, okay?"

"Fine, if it'll make you happy, but I'm telling you there isn't a problem."

"Just do it to make me happy then."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "I've got to get to work."

"Okay, good show."

"Thanks." He gave him small smile. "See you after?"

"Yeah..." Matt nodded.

Once Danny was gone, Matt looked around. Watching as everyone rushed around to get everything done. He sighed, he didn't realise how much he would miss this place until he wasn't able to be there.

_XxXxX_

"So, when do you think you'll be back at work?" Tom asked Matt, later that night at the wrap party, as they were sat at a table along with Simon and Harriet.

"Well, I think Monday would be a good time..."

"I don't think so..."

Matt looked up at Danny, ready to go and find Jordan, but smiled when he saw Jordan stood next to him, holding his hand.

"You know, you're not my mother, right?"

"Your mother told me to keep an eye on you."

"How can you do that if you're at work and I'm at home?"

"Matt..."

"Come on, Danny...I'm so bored!" He complained. "I'm not going to hurt myself by sitting at a computer!"

"He has a point." Harriet said.

"See!"

"Yeah and it has been weird without him here." Simon added.

"Another good point!" Matt patted Simon's shoulder.

"Okay, fine! Only if you agree not to stay too late."

"Oh come on, that's when I work the hardest!"

"I'm not arguing about this with you..." Danny started but was cut off by Suzanne walking over.

"Matt?"

"Hey, guess what! I'm coming back on Monday..."

"Uh, that's great..." She replied. "But Detective Hodge and Detective Sutton are here to see you."

"Mr. Albie, I'm sorry to interrupt your party..." Hodge started. "But we thought you'd like to know. We found the car that was used in the attack."

"And you're here to arrest Danny again?" He joked.

"Matt!" Danny glared at him before turning to the detectives. "You know who did it?"

"We have a suspect, yes." Hodge nodded. "Mr Albie, do you know a Lucas Scott?"

Matt frowned slightly. "Uh, yeah… He used to work here."

"Does he have any reason to want to harm you?"

"You think Luke is behind this?" Matt asked.

"I used to date him..." Harriet explained. "He thinks I broke up with him for Matthew."

Matt shook his head. "No, Luke and I aren't best friends any more but he wouldn't do this."

"His car was found abounded and when we did some tests we found your blood on the front."

"What?" Matt stared at him.

"We've arrested Mr. Scott earlier this evening for attempted murder."

**TBC**

**Please review!! **


	6. Vistit

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! Two words: Writers Block. I'm working on it though! Please review!! Thanks!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**From Behind The Shadows**

"Hey." Jordan walked over to Danny, taking a seat next to him. "How's it going today?"

"Like most Monday mornings...Slow." Danny mumbled and only looked up at once he had finished reading the report in front of him. "How's your morning been?"

She sighed. "Meetings with Jack." 

"Please tell me he's still not trying to get Matt do some interviews."

"He thinks it will be good for the show."

"How?!" Danny exclaimed.

"I don't know, I didn't say I agree with him." Jordan stated.

He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry."

"How is Matt?" She questioned quietly, after a few seconds of silence.

"He's been working all morning...I haven't had any real chance to talk to him." He shrugged.

It was Matt's first day back after the accident. He planned to return the Monday after he was realised from hospital but after learning that Luke had been arrested for the attack, he decided he wasn't ready. Everyone said it was going to take time to get past everything that had happened because he hadn't really dealt with it whilst he was in hospital, where he spent most of the time causing trouble and joking around.

He was still in the wheelchair but was getting stronger and stronger everyday. His physiotherapist was confident that he would be able to get rid of it in the next few weeks.

"I didn't just mean about his first day back at work." Jordan told him. "I meant in general."

"I know." Danny replied. "He won't talk to me."

"Why not?" 

"I don't know...ever since Luke was arrested, he's been so withdrawn." Danny said. "It's been two weeks, Jordan...and he won't talk about it."

"Maybe he has with Harriet." She suggested, helpfully.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"She's avoiding him."

"Why?" 

"She feels guilty...Luke did this to him because of her." Danny told her. "But I'm pretty sure her not being around is making Matt feel worse."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"How?"

"By opening your mouth..." She started, rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean what am I meant to see if she asks me if I think it happened because of her?" He questioned, ignoring her comment.

"Danny, you seriously not blaming her for this...?" She said slowly.

"Of course not...I blame Luke...but it _was_ over Harriet..."

"She can't control what he does!"

"I know that!"

"Then tell her that!"

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

"You got to stop trying to fix this." Jordan told him.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You're trying to hard to fix this..." She stated. "When it for happened, you thought it was your fault because you wasn't around...you blamed our relationship..."

"Jordan..."

"You tried to fix it by pushing me away..." She continued, not bothering to pause when he tried to interrupt. "You know should talk to Harriet... get her to talk Matt...but you won't because you believe in some ways she is to blame for this...You're trying to protect him from her..."

He looked at her for a moment, her words sinking in. He knew she was right. Even though he hadn't talked to Harriet about it, he knew that if he tried he'd probably be able to get her to go and see Matt. He just didn't want to complicate things... he didn't want Matt to get hurt again.

"So, what am I meant to do?" He asked.

"You're not meant to do anything, Danny." She reached out and took his hand. "Just be there."

"I guess..."

"You're probably the one person who knows what Harriet is feeling right now." She squeezed his hand gently. "Just talk to her."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good.." She got to her feet. "I've got to get back to the office."

"More meetings?"

"Yeah..." She leaned down, giving him a small kiss. "Want to swap?"

"Not a chance." He grinned up at her before placing his hand on her stomach. "Bye Baby."

"You do realise that's not going to be her name, right?"

"Why not?"

"Danny..."

"I'm joking."

"You better be."

"You're going to be late."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes." He replied, picking up the paper he was reading before she had arrived. "Go annoy someone else."

"Sometimes I really question my sanity." She muttered, turning to leave.

"Me too." He called after her.

"Get back to work."

Danny laughed slightly as she disappeared through the door. He couldn't believe how badly he treated her after the accident. He was so grateful that she had been understanding and didn't give up on him. At the moment, the only thing that was holding him together was her and the baby.

_**XxXxX**_

Matt sat in front of the glass window, looking around a little nervously. No one knew he was coming here. He didn't tell them because he knew they'd try and stop him. They wouldn't understand.

His eyes fixed on the door on the other side of the glass as it opened. Silently, watching as Luke Scott walked towards him and then sitting down. He was a little taken back from his ex-friend's appearance. His face was covered in bruises and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Yet he still sat silently, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I didn't do it..." Luke muttered, through the phone that was connected to the one Matt held to his ear.

"What?" Matt questioned, not hearing what he said.

"I didn't do it." He repeated, a little louder. "I didn't attack you."

Matt study him for a little while again before speaking. "Evidence suggest otherwise."

"Matt..." He sighed.

"It was your car... it matches witness' descriptions...It has my blood on it."

"Doesn't mean I was driving it." Luke stated. "It was stolen the night of the accident."

"It wasn't an accident." Matt corrected, tensing slightly.

"It was stolen...I didn't report it to the police until the next morning because I was working and I didn't notice." Luke tried to explain. "Why would I lie to you?"

Matt let out a small bitter laugh. "To save yourself from a jail sentence?"

"Matt, listen to me." Luke leaned a little closer to the glass. "I didn't do it."

Matt stared back at him but didn't reply.

"Everything that we've been through..." Luke continued. "We've fought a lot...Over what sketches should get put on the show... Who should sit at the desk...Over Harriet...Not once did I try and kill you."

"I bet you thought about it." Matt replied. "I know I thought about killing you."

"Thinking about it and actually doing it is two different things."

"I know that." Matt sighed. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because you know me...We used to be good friends when we first started at Studio 60." Luke told her. "You know I would never do this!"

"What happened to your face?" Matt changed the subject.

"What?" 

"What happened?" He gestured his face.

"You have some fans in here who didn't take too kindly me."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "My fans did that because they think you tried to kill me?"

Luke noticed that Matt said 'because they think' instead of 'because you did try.' He smiled slightly. "Well, I think some of them were fans...the others probably just wanted some fun."

"I know a other people who would like to do that."

"I'm never going to be let back into Studio 60 again, am I?"

"Sure you will...you just won't make it out again."

"Good point."

"I should go." Matt told him. "They will be wondering where I am."

"Okay." Luke nodded. He was pretty sure he had convinced Matt that he was innocent but he just didn't know if it would help him or not. "Thanks for coming."

Matt gave a small nod before silently putting the phone down and turning to leave. Not once looking back.

_**XxXxX**_

"Where the hell have you been?" Danny asked Matt as he wheeled himself towards the stage.

"Out." Matt shrugged.

"Where?!" Danny demanded.

He had gone to talk to Matt earlier and panicked slightly when he couldn't find him. After asking Suzanne and a few others, he talked to Harriet. Forgetting everything that was going on for the moment, he just needed her help. They couldn't hold of him and everyone else said they didn't know where he was. They were all just about to go out looking for when he came in.

"Where?" Matt repeated, frowning slightly at most of the cast, the writers, Cal, Suzanne and Danny all staring at him. "I was out, Danny...What's the big deal?"

"No one knew where you were." Cal told him. "We got a little worried."

"Sorry, I didn't realise I had to clock in and out."

"Matt..." Danny sighed.

"What, Danny?! Where you scared that someone came and got me?" Matt raised his voice slightly, he didn't know why he was getting angry but he couldn't stop himself. "Scared that someone had tried to kill me again!"

"No, no one thought that." Tom cut in.

"Besides, you don't need to worry about that." Simon added. "The man that did this is lock up where he should be."

Matt rubbed his forehead slightly. "Yeah, right..."

"What does that mean?" Danny frowned.

"I went to see him."

"Luke?" Harriet whispered, speaking for the first time.

Matt turned his eyes from Danny to her. "Yeah."

"You went to see Luke?!" Danny exclaimed. "What the hell for!?"

"He asked me too."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Look..."

"You he tried to kill you, Matt!" Danny yelled. "Why the hell would you want to go and see him for?!"

"Because he didn't do it!" Matt shouted back.

"What?"

"He said he didn't do it!"

"And you believe him?!"

"Yes."

Everyone fell silent and stared at him, no one knew what to say or do.

"I believe him." He said quietly, shrugging then looked at Andy. "I'm going to take the rest of the day off...You guys keep working on those sketches."

"Okay." Andy nodded.

"I"ll see the rest of you tomorrow."

They all watched him leave before glancing at each other.

"I can't believe he's going to fall for the crap Luke is feeding him." Danny muttered before storming off to his own office.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


End file.
